The Crystal Heart Spell
by Usarosuji
Summary: Francine, a junior at Elwood City High, isn't really affiliated with all the fairy tale love stories at her school. But when a new kid/Prince Charming comes to school and sweeps her off her feet, will she begin to finally give in? Rated T for some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey guys, it's Usa! This is my first time writing a fanfiction on here, so this won't be much of a masterpiece, but I know I'll improve by the last chapter. If you could give some feedback, it would be really appreciated! Thanks for stopping by!**

Francine's P.O.V.

Love was always a concept that never phased me.

Sure, I'm 16, I should've had a boyfriend by now and have lost my V-card, but that never happened. I've never really had a boyfriend (if you don't count my month-long escapade with Arthur), and I'd probably be killed by my parents if they discovered I wasn't a virgin.

Everyone at my school's dating. Muffy's the queen of hook-ups at my school, she's dated evey boy times two, and she's been pressuring me to "experiment" with boys. _Not happening, girl._

Some of the hot couples at my school are: Muffy and Buster, Brain and Sue Ellen, Maria and Alex, and strangely Marina and Arthur. I hope my name won't be on that list soon... it'll take a while to woo me over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thank you Jaanai Forbes and dm7111722 for your review, I also thank DarkAngelSnapeLover and BlackNeko20 for their critiques. I will probably make the chapters a little longer, thanks to DASL's advice. These reviews mean a lot to me, since it tells me that people enjoy my writing.**

Francine's P.O.V.

Today, there was a new kid at Elwood City High.

It was pretty slow day to start, since it was the first week of junior classes. Our teacher, Mrs. Livingston, was acting as she usually did, all giddy and sugarcoated, when she asked us to give a "big warm welcome!" to him.

He looked much different than our average Elwood City boy: his skin was tan, wore a medium sleeve top with khaki shorts, and his hair was obviously gelled. He stood out from the crowd, and had his very own charm.

He said that he was from Madrid, the capital of Spain, and had a younger brother named Luís, but it didn't take long for some idiot to think he was Mexican, because Binky literally asked the Brain whether Madrid was in Mexico. The only thing that _kind of_ worries me is whether he'll be Muffy's next target.


	3. Chapter 3

?'s P.O.V.

Obstacles aren't tough to tackle, especially when the world is in your hands.

That's what my English teacher told me my last day in a school where everyone's first language was Spanish, where everyone spent more time on whether Messi or Ronaldo were the best players than on some Curry man, and especially where everyone acted normal.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped foot into the classroom was that the most of the people here looking like they chose to stay in the 90's, with their obscure choice of flashy colors and logos plastered all over their bodies. It felt like I was in a TV show than in a class.

They're teacher must've been a paid actor too, since she acted like more of a preschool teacher than one in a high school. Only fifteen minutes in this building and I wanted to jump out of one of the hallway windows.

I hope they have a soccer team.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I haven't written anything in three months! Holy cow! I'm so sorry for my negligence, schoolwork and constant brainfarts have made me totally forget! Anyways, I won't be writing in anyone's P.O.V this chapter or the next, because I think those chapters are better explained in third person.**

Elwood City Cafeteria

It was lunchtime, and the cafeteria was bustling with activity, with people either buying or eating their lunch with their friends. Francine and her friends were all huddled together at a table, just like 8 years ago at Lakewood.

Usually, they would talk about how ridiculously hard the science test was, or how amazing the new Beyoncé song is. But today all they could talk about was the new kid.

"In Spanish class today, Rodrigo got all the answers right," Buster was pigging out on some French fries, "Mr. Perez is going to have to give him extra worksheets so he doesn't finish first."

"In gym, we were stuck playing soccer and they chose Rodrigo and some boy from Mighty Mountain to be captains," Fern sighed, "I'm so glad that he didn't choose me last, and we won eventually... But where'd he go?"

"I heard he had to stay to show some paperwork from his old school to guarantee him a spot in the varsity soccer team," Arthur countered.

Francine spit out her soda, "You have to be kidding me! Me and Brain had to work hard to get our spots there and this little runt thinks he can just show a napkin to the coach and say he's the next Messi?!"

Muffy snickered quietly in the background after Francine had finished.

"What's the matter?" Francine countered.

"Maybe you'll finally fix that love drought of yours with Rodrigo, seeing you have _so much_ in common," Muffy concluded.

The whole table looked at Francine and snickered to each other, but Francine got even more angrier, "You said that with Brain, Buster, Binky, even Rattles. There's no way I'm going to love someone I've only met a few hours ago," and she stormed off.

There was a long, awkward silence until Muffy finally spoke up,

"Mood swings, you know?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Like I said earlier, this chapter will be in third person because the events are explained better that way. But I'll get back to first person, I promise.**

Elwood City High Field

The Elwood City High varsity soccer team were beginning to finish their warm up laps on the field when the coach blew his whistle.

Like she had mentioned earlier, both Francine and Brain had worked hard to get their spots as the left and right forwards, which, according to the coach, were the best positions.

Of course, sometimes, things had to be changed with positions, but that was rare.

Their coach, Alberto Molina, had earned a sporting scholarship in one of the best sporting clubs in the country, but chose to coach for the high school that made him famous.

Alberto was holding a clipboard, reading off news from it, "Alright, team. We have two new announcements: One, that the Washington County Playoffs start Saturday, against the Madison High Macaws. Make sure to tell your parents ahead of time or else we'll be one player short."

Brain snickered at Francine, "The Macaws haven't made it farther than the knockout stage in 15 years, so we stand a good chance."

The coach cleared his throat, "Also, as you may have heard, there is a new player on our team!"

Francine gagged in shock, and shot a glare at Brain, who shrugged back to Francine.

"Let us give a warm welcome to: Rodrigo Esteban Fernández Martínez," and the whole team began to clap.

"That's the weirdest name I've ever heard," Francine rolled her eyes.

"In Spain, people bear a single or composite given name, a nombre, and two surnames, apellidos, where their fathers is first, and then their mothers," Brain answered.

"What?"

"People from Spain have a name and 2 surnames, which come from each parent."

When Brain and Francine had finished talking, Rodrigo has stepped on the field and was already being hammered with questions, but one stood out the most.

"What position will you be playing as?" Rae, the girl that recruited both Francine and Brian to play for the Elwood City All-Stars, also got onto the team, but was only the center back.

"That's a good question, Rae," Coach Molina stepped in, "He will be the center forward from now on. I know that placement changes are extremely rare, but this boy has played for some of the best junior clubs in Spain as one, and why would I waste such a good chance?"

There was a long pause until Francine spoke up, "But what about Alexei? He was the best striker on the team!"

"I understand that you are upset with our rather fast changes on the team, Francine, but I did not kick Alexei out of the team. From now on, he will be a substitute incase of anything that will delay either Rodrigo, Alan, or yours ability to play. I understand that these changes have an effect on you, us, and the team, but you'll have to get over it and not let it get to you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Francine rolled her eyes again.

During the entire practice, Francine would only talk to Brain and occasionally the coach, but what infuriated her was that the whole team was charmed by Rodrigo's skills and charisma. Francine didn't know whether she was just jealous, but she did not like him as much as the other players did. But only time could tell, and as Francine could tell, she'd have to keep running in circles.


	6. Chapter 6

Francine's P.O.V

Don't you hate it when everything around you is perfect, but then someone comes around and ruins it?

That's what that stupid Rodrigo's doing. Raining on my parade. We could've done well without him, but now that my best friend thinks that I'm going to fall in love with Rodrigo, I can't see that in my future anymore.

The other thing that worries me are the County-Wide Varsity Soccer Championships. Sure, the Macaws are a weak force that will grant us a place in the knockout stage, but the other teams are teams that cost real damage.

Last year, our rivals, The Crown City Cougars, got a brand new coach who's drills shaped the team into one of the best in the county, and the New Salem Neanderthals have a brand new goalkeeper who's impenetrable.

We were able to easily beat them, but, with the new "adjustments" made by our coach, who knows if we can even beat the Macaws.


	7. Chapter 7

Rodrigo's P.O.V

My prediction was right; these Americans are insane.

Most people say that it's because of how much sugar they eat, but some say it's because of how much homework they're given. I'll be going with the first option, have you seen that double fudge brownie bits cereal that they label as "healthy"?

I haven't seen what kinds of sugar monstrosities they serve at lunch that make kids go loco, but I know what happens to them after school.

When the coach called me over, the other players in my soccer team jumped on me like they've never seen a Hispanic person before, bombarded with questions. But when some aardvark girl asked me what I was going to play as, some other girl became furious.

I mean, furious. So much that the couch had to tell her to shut up (in a nice way, I think). After practice, some guy named Alan came up to me and told me that the girl has a temper and doesn't like when things don't go her way. And that her best friend told her how I should be with her.

Coming from the same girl who's flirted with me ever since I walked through that door, that's surprising.


End file.
